


Cross your arms, close your eyes, and fall gently backwards

by amaresu



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, community: dropkickwritersblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: Prompt: Write a piece about team-building exercises gone wrong





	Cross your arms, close your eyes, and fall gently backwards

Jon flexed his hand, the burn had healed surprisingly well, but the scar still stretched across his palm and over the top of his hand. The empty conference room seemed to stretch much farther than it should have and be all too close at the same time, confusing enough that he was briefly concerned that Helen had decided to come despite everyone telling her to stay in the Archives. It was a small consolation that Jude Perry seemed as unhappy to see him as he was to see her; various members of the Cult of the Lightless Flame shifting restlessly behind her the same way he could feel his people behind him.

Melanie no longer habitually carried a knife, but he could hear her trying to reach for it anyway. Daisy was stretching her legs and he knew if he turned around she would have the old hint of Hunt in her eyes. Basira was silent and he knew she was watching, much as she always did these days. Between the two groups stood the poor program director, glancing uneasily between them, “I take it you guys know each other?”

The high pitched voice of someone desperately afraid, but trying to hide it was enough to get both of them, Jon and Jude, to stop staring at each other and turn towards the poor woman holding the clipboard. The woman standing in front of them, wearing her designer activewear, and a full schedule shifted nervously. Her gaze wandered between the groups, never managing to stop on any one person. In a way she reminded Jon of a mouse caught between two cats, eyes darting between the groups and seemingly desperate for a place to run and hide.

He hadn’t been sure what to think when the emails started going out about team building exercises. He’d been sure Peter Lukas was up to something, a sentiment shared by Melanie and Daisy. Basira hadn’t cared, just agreed to go since she was at the Institute for a period of time for a change. He had even less of an idea of what the Cult of the Lightless Flame could possibly be doing. 

Although he suspected that if he were to look for spiders he’d find them in every corner and hidden space of the room.

The detached part of himself that was always Watching stitched together a picture of what they must look like from an outside perspective. He couldn’t stop the snort that the imaginary tableau invoked and he forced himself to relax, “Well, I think it’s safe to say we won’t be doing trust falls.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally about 2 lines long. Then Tumblr ate that. The next attempt was a paragraph. Tumblr ate that as well. So I figured I should write a proper ficlet and then maybe Tumblr wouldn't eat it.


End file.
